


A Slight Chill

by tamed_untranslatable



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamed_untranslatable/pseuds/tamed_untranslatable
Summary: Sherlock warms up on a cold night.





	A Slight Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick fluff.

It was the cold that made Sherlock realize he was awake. The clock read just after two in the morning, and the air in the bedroom was creeping into his body. He wasn't shivering, exactly – it was only a breezy, drizzly darkness outside the latched window – but it was the kind of cold that settled over him like a slow wave, where he only felt it once he curled in on it and realized he was carrying it in his fingers, in the section of his bare shoulder uncovered by the blankets.

He rolled over, following his first instinct to curl into John and warm himself with his comforting heat, but he blinked his eyes open, blearily, and paused. John looked to be sleeping soundly, breathing even and peaceful. Wearing a t-shirt, not feeling the chill. Sherlock would startle him awake with his cold hands if he moved closer. No, that wouldn't do.

Sherlock pulled the blankets around himself, huddling into a tight ball. He kept his eyes on John's gently-smiling face as he cast his mind around. Was it worth it to step out into the chill to try turning up the heat? Or maybe – ah, yes. That would be perfect.

He rolled himself over, quickly as he dared without jostling the bed too much, and slipped out from under the sheets. His bare torso immediately began prickling with goosebumps - he moved swiftly, and scooped up the jumper hanging off the edge of the hamper. John's, discarded from last night, the soft merino wool one with the black and white stripes. Maybe Sherlock's favourite.

He quickly pulled it over his head. It felt like the memory of a warm hug, the gentle wool against his skin and the lingering scent of John enveloping him in its comforting touch. His whole body seemed to give a little sigh of relief.

He turned around to slip back under the covers – in his hurry, though, the mattress dipped a bit too roughly as he lowered himself back onto it.

John let out a small sigh, shifting himself forward. “Sherlock?” he mumbled.

“Sorry – go back to sleep,” Sherlock muttered back.

John gave a low hum in the back of his throat. His arms automatically reached toward Sherlock.

“Hey.” His hand felt the jumper, and his eyes blinked open, groggily. “You cold?”

Sherlock gave a stiff nod against the pillow. “Mhm.”

“Come ‘ere.”

His arms were already wrapping around him. Sherlock gladly acquiesced, moving in and nestling himself into John’s chest.

John pulled him close, and the warmth that radiated from him was pure, blissful comfort. Sherlock's cold hands dipped underneath the hem of his shirt, then he slid them up to wrap around John’s strong body, feeling them warm instantly.

John tugged the covers up tightly around them both, then did the same, and his gentle hands began rubbing slow circles against Sherlock’s bare skin underneath his jumper.

“There we go,” he murmured. Low and sweet – a hint of a smile against Sherlock’s temple.

Sherlock let out a low contented sigh, sinking into the feeling – exquisite familiarity, every cell perfectly aligned.

“Better?” John asked. Sherlock could hear the sleep creeping back into his voice. The soothing patterns against Sherlock’s back didn’t stop, though.

“Mhm,” Sherlock hummed. He tried to press himself in even closer, but his limbs now felt pleasantly heavy, his mind content to drift off…

John gave another gentle sigh, and a faint kiss to Sherlock’s temple.

“Love you,” he murmured, softly.

Sherlock tried to reply, but he had already let it wash over him, and he slipped back into sleep with warmth at the centre of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> All your comments are appreciated <3\. 
> 
> Come follow me on [tumblr.](http://totheverybestoftimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
